Belle Ringer
Background Belle grew up in Trottingham with her adoptive mother Angel Cake and un-named adoptive father. She always gave him a nuzzle on the leg when he set off to work in the mines, and always got a nuzzle in return. One day, however, he didn't come back. She thought maybe he was just coming home late, but didn't see him again until late the day after the next. He barely looked at her as he came in, rather went to Angel Cake and whispered urgently to her. Belle could see the horrorstruck expression on her adoptive mom's face, but when she asked what was wrong was told to go to her room and not worry about it. Her adoptive father didn't say much to her over the next few weeks, and in an act of desperation one morning she nuzzled his leg just like she had as a filly. The only response he gave was to shut his eyes, shed a tear, and continue out the door. It wasn't until she was two months into a private school (where she was learning advanced sciences) that she received a letter from Angel that made her burst into tears right in the middle of class: the stallion she'd grown up calling "dad" had steadily developed a possibly severe case of black lung disease (called Coalworker's Pneumoconiosis, which is caused by prolongued inhalation of/exposure to coal dust). With no idea of whether or not he would recover, she left the school and immediately returned to Trottingham. Naturally, her father scolded her for leaving the school to begin with, but both parents were glad she was there with him. Having no completed education, her job options were very limited until she received word from a friend of her dad about railroading opportunities. Within a month, she was a certified firemare assigned to Ballast Scorcher, another fresh face on the railroading scene. Every week she writes home to tell her mother she's safe and happy, hoping to get word back that her father is well. 'Personality' Belle is a very joyous and energetic mare. She's also somewhat clueless and clumsy, and doesn't mind being dirty. This and a job as a firemare often result with her hooves and cheeks being dulled with coal dust. 'Known relationships' Ballast Scorcher - The engineer Belle always works with. She often annoys him by ringing the engine bell far more often than necessary, but he cares for her as he would any other pony. (OOC Note from Ballast: If someone wants to take up the character of Belle, DM me on Twitter and I'll tell you what you need to know.) Background crews - Random firecolts/firemares and engineers. 'Trivia' *Belle was originally going to be a stallion. *Bell Ringer is a railroading term which refers to a locomotive fireman. *Ballast Scorcher is also a railroading term which means "speedy engineer". *Belle has a tendency to play with small animals (such as Ballast's pet cat Caboose) or even potentially dangerous ones such as snakes. If it's small and alive, it has her interest. Category:Mares Category:OCs Category:Earth Ponies